Luke Ross
Lucas Philbert "Luke" Ross (nèe Foster) is one of the main characters of JESSIE. He is shown to be a very mischievous boy. He was adopted from Detroit, Michigan when he was six years old. He is the second oldest child in the Ross family, he is 14 years old. He loves breakdancing and video games. He also thinks and considers himself as a "chick magnet" and a "ladies' man." He also has a major crush on Jessie. He is portrayed by Cameron Boyce. History Luke was born to an 16-year-old Vanessa Olson and a 22-year-old Jason Foster. Luke was adopted at an early age, though his parents told him he was from Krypton, and arrived at the Ross penthouse with his only remaining family, a stuffed bear named Kenny the Koala. In his first days of school, Luke quickly became popular among his friends and peers. He is shown to be athletic, but does poorly grade-wise, and is picked often by the family. Upon meeting Jessie, Luke quickly forms a crush on her, and despite the fact that she is six years older than him, he still tries to flirt with her. Luke's favorite thing to do is take advantage of his slightly younger brother, Ravi Ross, but in the end, he gets what he deserves.in Lizard Scales and Wrestling Tales it was revealed that his middle name is Philbert. Personality Luke is a mischevious, funny boy and prank-loving boy. Several times he is shown to be dull, especially in math, yet he is clever when it comes to playing tricks on his siblings and Bertram. Luke is a very talented at dancing, especially break dancing. He often finds toning his dancing skills down to be difficult. In the episode "One Day Wonders" he breakdances while Jessie plays the song "Texas Guys" in Central Park. In "Toy Con" he and Emma give Bertram salsa dancing lessons so that he can impress a girl he has a crush on, by showing him some "basic steps," that no novice regardless of their weight can keep up with. When Bertram's self-confidence at the dance contest gets the best of him, Luke takes his place. The girl describes him as "a bit of a showboat," which is proven to be quite true when he and Emma win the contest hands down. He also had a crush on Bryn Breitbart. Changes of Personality Season 1 Luke is immature, mischievous and a prankster. Season 2 He is probably more mature and might be a little smarter. Season 3 He has a deeper voice due to Cameron Boyce going through puberty. He is probably smarter and more mature. Description Luke has brown hair, brown eyes, and lots of freckles. He also has dimples on both sides of his mouth. He is said to have a great smile. He doesn't care much about his clothes. Relationships Jessie Prescott Luke's nanny who he has a crush on. Even though she makes it clear she's uninterested, he doesn't give up. Emma Ross Emma is Luke's older sister that fights with him alot, but even though they fight, they still have some fun adventures together. Ravi Ross Ravi is Luke's younger brother adopted from India. Luke enjoys pulling pranks on Ravi, but they do share a good brotherly relationship. Zuri Ross Zuri is Luke's younger sister adopted from Africa. They appear to have a good brother-sister relationship. (see Luri) Morgan and Christina Ross They are the adoptive parents of Luke Ross. He was adopted by them at the age of 6 from Detroit, Michigain. Morgan told him that he was from Krypton. Connie Thompson Connie has an obsessive crush on Luke in Creepy Connie Comes a Callin'. However, he doesn't like her back because she is creepy. She returns in Creepy Connie's Curtain Call. She gets the lead role in Jessie's play to kiss him. Appearances Season 1 *New York, New Nanny *The Talented Mr. Kipling *Used Karma *Zombie Tea Party 5 *One Day Wonders *Zuri's New Old Friend *Creepy Connie Comes a Callin' *Christmas Story *Star Wars *Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader? *Take the A-Train... I Think? *Romancing the Crone *The Princess and the Pea Brain *World Wide Web of Lies *The Kid Whisperer *Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation *Badfellas *Beauty and the Beasts *Evil Times Two *Tempest in a Teacup *A Doll's Outhouse *We Are So Grounded *Creepy Connie's Curtain Call *Cattle Calls & Scary Walls *Gotcha Day *The Secret Life of Mrs. Kipling Season 2 *The Whining *Green Eyed Monsters *Make New Friends But Hide the Old *101 Lizards *Trashin' Fashion *Austin & Jessie & Ally: All Star New Year *The Trouble with Tessie *Say Yes to the Messy Dress *Teacher's Pest *Jessie's Big Break *Pain in the Rear Window *Toy Con *To Be Me or Not to Be Me *Why Do Foils Fall in Love? *Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned *All The Knight Moves *We Don't Need No Stinkin' Badges *Somebunny's in Trouble *Punch Dumped Love *Quitting Cold Koala *Panic Attack Room *Throw Momma From the Terrace *The Jessie-nator: Grudgement Day *Diary Of A Mad Newswoman *Break-Up and Shape-Up *GI Jessie Season 3 *Ghost Bummers *Caught Purple Handed *Understudied & Overdone *The Blind Date, the Cheapskate, & the Primate *Lizard Scales and Wrestling Tales Trivia *Connie Thompson had an obsessive and major crush on him. *Luke was originally written as a 10 year old boy from South Korea named Hiro. *It shows that he wears boxers, but Ravi says he wears tighty whities. But you can also see briefs in one episode (The Kid Whisperer). *Luke is proud of the fact that he has big ears and the fact that he's gassy because he thinks it brings him closer to dating Jessie. *He owes Ravi 10 dollars. *He is born in 1999. *He is 14 years old and was born in Detroit, Michigan. *He plays the accordion. *In an alternate future, Luke becomes a Dance-ketball Hall of Famer. (The Jessie-nator: Grudgement Day) *According to Luke, Kenny the Koala was his only family when he got adopted. (Quitting Cold Koala) *Luke's voice begins to deepen by the end of season 2 due to Cameron Boyce going through puberty. Similar to Gabe from Good Luck Charlie and Max from Wizards of Waverly Place. *His middle name is Philburt,as revealed in Lizard Scales and Wrestling Tales. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ross Family Category:Children Category:Teens